Good Doctor
by Githo Kun No Baka
Summary: Naruto Adalah Seorang Dokter Residen Yang mengidap Penyakit Sindrom Savant Atau Yang biasa Kita sebut Autis. Langsung Baca! In Progress ! Terinspirasi Dari K -Drama ! Chapter 7 Update !
1. Chapter 1

**Good Doctor**

 **Pairing :Naruto U. x ...**

 **Genre : Drama,Sci-Fi,Friendship Slight Romance**

 **Rating : T+**

 **Summary : Naruto Adalah Seorang Dokter Residen Yang mengidap Penyakit _Sindrom Savant_ Atau Yang biasa Kita sebut Autis** .

 **"Vena" Talk**

 **'Vena' Talking To Myself**

 _ **"Vena"**_ **M** **edical Terms**

 **Chapter 1 : First aid**

Dipagi Hari yang Cukup Cerah terdengar Bunyi bell Jam Alarm berbunyi, 'Kringgggggg' seperti Itulah Bunyinya, Disamping Jam Alarm itu terlihat seorang Pria Yang baru bangun dari tidurnya , Lalu ia Pergi Mandi dan bershampo. sedang asiknya Bershampo , air busa dari rambutnya jatu ke matanya , merasa Perih dia mengucek matanya dengan lengannya .

Sekarang dia terlihat memakai Sebuah Baju Kemeja berwarna Putih dan ia sedang merapikan rambutnya didepan Cermin , terlihat aneh dengan rambutnya ia kembali mengacak – acak Rambut tersebut.

Dia mengambil tas dan pergi Keluar rumah Lalu mengunci pintu Rumahnya , Setelah mengunci Pintu Rumahnya Ia Berjalan melewati gang . Setelah Lewat dari gang dia berjalan di Trotoar terus berjalan dan Sampai Pada Sebuah Jalur Kereta Api lama Dia Teringat akan Masa lalu nya di Di tempat itu .

FlashBack :On

"Kenapa Kau mengikuti Kami!" Teriak sebuah anak Kepada Anak Yang tergeletak ditanah Sambil Menendang anak itu .

"Dasar Bodoh , Kau pantas dipukuli!" Sambung Anak Itu dengan nada yang mulai merendah.

Anak Yang tergelatak Hanya memukul mukul dadanya Entah apa itu Artinya , Dia Terus Melihat Kelinci Yang iya Bawa dengan kandang kecil yang juga tergeletak Datang Seorang anak Yang mungkin Kakak dari Anak yang dipukuli , Dia menendang dan memukul Anak-anak Yang tadi Memukuli Adiknya .

"Kubilang Hentikan !" Ujar Kakak Dari sianak Yang bisa Kita Panggil Namanya Nagato. "Kau Pikir Siapa Dirimu ?" Sambung Nagato Sambil Mendorong Anak Anak Itu. " Kau Mau Mati ?" Ujarnya Lagi .Lalu anak-anak tadi lari terbirit-birit.

"Kau Baik Baik Saja?" Katanya Kepada adiknya Yang bernama Naruto ."Bangunlah!" Perintahnya Sambil Membantu Naruto Berdiri , "Apa Ada Lagi Yang luka ?, Biar Nii-san Periksa !" Ujarnya Khawatir dengan keadaan Adiknya.

FlashBack :Pause

Naruto melamun memikirkan Masa lalunya yang Kelam tapi Dia bahagia Memiliki Kakak Seperti Nagato. Ia Kembali Mengingat Masa lalunya.

FlashBack:On

DiPadang Bunga Terlihat Nagato Yang Sedang Mengobati Keaadan adiknya Naruto. "Hei!Seharusnya Kau Bilang ingin Bermain Bersama Mereka! Kenapa Kau diam saja dipukuli?.", " Jika Kau Terus Meminta , Mereka Akhirnya akan Bermain Denganmu.", "Sampai Kapan Kau Akan Bermain dengan Kelinci Itu !?, Nii-san Tak bisa Bermain Dengan mu setiap Hari!." Ujar Nagato

"Angkat Wajahmu !." Nagato Terlihat menyesal mengatakan Kata Kata Tadi Pada Adiknya. Lalu mengobati Luka Naruto Kembali

~Good Doctor~

Terlihat Seorak Bapak memarahi Seorang Ibu dan Seorang anak Sehingga Membuat semua Warga Keluar Dari rumah Mereka Masing masing Untuk Menyaksikan Mereka.

"Brengsek! Seharusnya Kau Kurung Saja Dia didalam rumah ,Kenapa Kau Malah Membawanya kedokter?" Ujar Sang Bapak Aka Minato dengan Emosi "Kita Harus Mencari cara Untuk Menyembuhkanya. aku Tak Bisa Membiarkanya Seperti ini!. " Ujar Sang Ibu Aka Kushina Sambil Memeluk Naruto yang ketakutan. "Dasar Wanita Jalang.!" Ujar Minato Dengan Meleparkan Sebuah napan kepada Kushina . " Hentikan ! " Nagato Datang sambil Memukul Ayahnya Dengan Subuah Sapu Lidi."Anak Kurang Ajar!" Minato Mendorong Nagato Kearah Kushina " Nagato !" Teriak Kushina . Minato Juga Melempar kelinci Naruto Hingga terbentur dan Mati.

Besoknya Naruto Membawa Kelinci Itu Untuk diperiksa Kedokter Puskesmas Yang Sedang Bertugas "Kurasa Di Sudah Mati. " Ujar Dokter yang bernama Jiraiya Tersebut. "Kalau Begitu, Apa Dia Pergi kesurga?."tanya Naruto , " Ya , Dia Pergi kesurga."Jawab Jiraiya, "Bisakah Dia Tidak Pergi Kesurga!?."Tanya Naruto Kembali, "Jika Kita Menyembuhkanya sebelum Sakit , Maka dia Takan Pergi Kesurga" Jawab Jiraiya Kembali ,"Jika aku Menjadi Dokter , Apa Aku Bisa Membuat orang Tidak Pergi Kesurga!?."Tanya Naruto dengan Panjang , Jiraiya Hanya Mengangguk . Naruto Lalu Mengelus Kelincinya Yang Sudah Mati. " Aku Ingin Menjadi Seorang Dokter."Kata Naruto .

Disini Naruto terlihat Sedang Mengubur Mayat Kelincinya di Padang Bunga tempat dia diobati Kakaknya , Setelah selesai dia melihat cahaya Matahari .Sekarang Naruto Menggambar dikaca Rumah Mobil nya terlihat dia sedang Menggambar Sebuah Kelinci Tak lama setelah Itu Nagato datang " Kenapa Kau Sendirian Lagi ?." , " Sudah Nii-san Bilang tetap Bermain Bersama Anak-anak Yang Lain Meskipun Kau Dipukuli!.", "Kenapa Kau selalu Membawa ini Kemana pun Kau pergi" Kata Nagato Sambil Menendang Kandang Kelinci Naruto . "Kau Harus Mendengarkan Nii-san !.","Dengan Begitu Mereka takan Memanggil Mu Bodoh!.", "Ikuti Nii-san !" Ujar Nagato Sambil Menyeret Naruto .

~Good Doctor

Terlihat Beberapa Anak anak Yang sedang Berbincang di Suatu Bekas tambang Yaitu Naruto, Nagato dan Anak-anak Yang memukuli Naruto Distasiun

"Hei,Jika Kau ingin Bermain Bersama Kami , Ada Syarat Nya!."Kata Sang Ketua Anak- Anak Tersebut Yang Bernama Ryumaru Kepada Naruto."Apa Syaratnya!?." Jawab Nagato. "Jika Kau Masuk Kesana , Disana Ada Bantalan roda bawakan Untukku!."Sambil Menunjuk terowongan Tempat Penambangan. "Jika Aku Membawakannya Kau Akan Membiarkan Naruto Bermain Bersama Kelompok Mu!?"Tanya Nagato Kepada Ryumaru , " Kau Takan Menganggunya Lagi Kan!?" Sambungnya . "Baiklah, Kami akan Berbagi kudapan dan bermain Bersamanya!"Jawab Ryumaru Sambil Memberikan Sebuah Senter.

Nagato Lalu Membawa Naruto Masuk Kedalam Terowongan tersebut. " Kita Hanya Perlu Masuk Kedalam Sana Dan Membawa bantalan Roda!"Ujar Nagato Kepada Naruto . Pasir dan Kayu Penyangga mulai berjatuhan Terowongan Tersebut Mulai Runtuh.

'Tenot,Tenot ,Tenot' Bunyi Mobil Ambulan Mulai Berdatangan Di area Terowongan Tadi warga Juga Berkumpul disana. Seorang Dokter melai Menggali tanah terowongan Dan menemukan Nagato Juga Naruto Yang berada Didalam, Dia Masuk Kedalam dan Bersorak "Sebelah Sini !."Petugas Lain Menyampaikan Kepada Warga "Mereka sudah Ditemukan" Kushina Datang Dengan Warga Dengan Wajah Cemas dan Khawatir. Sang dokter Melakukan Pertolongan Pertama Kepada Nagato terlihat Naruto Juga mulai sadar Sang dokter Yang ternyata Jiraiya Menyerah Kepada Nagato Karena Dia Tak kunjung bernafas "Nii-san." Ujar Naruto Lemah.

Sekarang Naruto Berada Di padang Bunga dengan Memegang dan memutar Pisau Bedah Mainan .Dan menerawang Jauh entah Kemana.

FlashBack :Off

Naruto Melamun juga Sambil Memutar-mutar Pisau bedah Mainan , Lalu melihat pisau bedah Tersebut.'Trenggggg' Suara Kereta Api sudah tiba distasiun Tempat ia Menunggu Lalu ia membuka saputangan dan membalutkanya dengan Pisau Bedah Tersebut Lalu duduk disebuah bangku dekat Jendelah Dan melihat keluar, Tak lama setelah itu Ia Melihat ibu dan anak Duduk disebrangnya. " Ini Adalah Telur Yang diberikan Oleh Nenek Tadi." Kata Ibu Anak Tersebut . "Benarkah!?." Kata Anak Tersebut "Ya!" Jawab Ibu sang anak. "Pup..!" Kata Ibu Sang Anak sambil memasukannya kedalam mulut Anaknya. Mereka Pun Tertawa Bersama " Masukan Kedalam Mulutmu" perintah Sang Ibu Ke anaknya . Narutopun Ketahuan Melihat Mereka dan memalingkan Mukanya keluar Anak Pergi Ketempat Naruto Dan Memberinya Telur , Anak Itu Memberi Isyarat Bahwa Memecahkan Telor itu dengan Dibenturkan Ke kepala. Naruto pun mengikutinya dan apa hasilnya kepalanya menjadi sakit anak Tersebut Tertawa Terbahak-bahak.

~Good Doctor~

Terlihat Seorang Dokter Wanita Sedang Bicara Dengan Pasiennya "Lalu, Tiba-Tiba…" Dokter Tersebut mengetok sebuah mainan Berbahan Plastik yang membuat mainan itu berbunyi 'Tok,Tok,Tok' "Terdengar Suara Ketukan Dikamar Rumah sakit.!" Dokter itu Memasang Wajah menakut-nakuti , "Anak Itu Begitu Takut , Dia Berjalan Kearah Pintu Untuk menguncinya!" Ujar Dokter tersebut dengan Ekspresi Yang masih Sama . "Satu Langkah, Dua Langkah , Ia sudah dekat dengan pintu dan Hendak Memegang Gagang Pintunya!" Dokter Tersebut memasang Wajah Yang bertambah Seram. "Ia Merasa Sesuatu Dibelakangnya , Begitu Ia membalikan Badannya…" Ia Menunjuk Sebuah Perawat Laki-Laki yang tak kalah seram ekspresinya "Waaaaahhh" kata Sang perawat membuat sang pasien Juga Berteriak"Kyaaaaa" mereka Ketakutan "Hantu Itu membawanya Karena Anak Itu tak Pernah Meminum Obatnya Tepat Waktu!" Ujar Sang Dokter Kembali "Heehhh" kata Sang Pasien Takut "wahhh Aku akan Membawa kalian Semua!." Ujar Sang Perawat . "Makanya kalian Pastikan minum Obat tepat Waktu! Mengerti?." Dan Dijawab Oleh pasienya "Yaaa!".

~Good Doctor~

Terlihat Seorang Pria Berjas rapi Mendatangi sebuah patung Ia Membawa setangkai bunga dan meletakanya dipatung TerPanjang Sebuah Foto Remaja dan dia Memandang Foto Dasinya dan menarik Nafas Panjang lalu dia pergi.

Disebuah Rumah Mewah Duduk dua Orang Wanita , mereka Kelihatan sedang berbincang "Apa Restrukturisasi Karyawan Adalah Satu satunya tugas Yang Kau kerjakan Didepartemen Perencanaan Manajemen!?." Tanya Wanita Yang Lebih Tua Bernama Tsunade Senju Sambil Membawa Sebuah Map berwarna Hitam. Terlalu Banyak Shift PerDepartemen Sehingga Menyebabkan Kelebihan Tenaga Kerja!." Jawab Wanita Yang lebih Muda Bernama Mei Terumi . " Anda tahu itu Adalah Masalah Besar Dirumah Sakit kita?." Ujarnya . "Kita Bukan Pabrik , Kita Rumah Pasien bergantung kepada kesejahteraan Masing-masing Karyawan!. " Jawab Tsunade Tegas ."meskipun baik untuk memperdulikan kehidupan Para Pasien, Sebaliknya Itu merupakan Gangguan Bagi Rumah Sakit ." Kata Mei Sambil Tersenyum. Tsunade Tersenyum " Bawakan Aku Proposal Yang Baru. Sesuatu Yang Bisa Aku terima Sepenuhnya. " Memberikan Map Hitam tadi kepada Mei ."Tak Masalah" Jawab Mei .Lalu dia pergi.

~Good Doctor~

Distasiun Sangat ramai dipenuhi para penumpang yang akan pergi dan sudah Pulang. Naruto Berada Diantara Mereka.

Naruto POV

"Setelah Meninggalkan Stasiun naik Kereta di Baris 1. Akan ada 1 perhentian Jaraknya sekitar 1.9 KM . Waktunya sekitar 4 menit. Yang diperlukan Uang Tunai dan Kartu Transportasi " setelah memikirkan semuanya aku berhenti sejenak karena Melihat Sebuah TV 3D aku Pergi menontonnya Karena Tak pernah melihat ini . Aku menggapai Apa Yang aku lihat Seolah itu keluar dan nyata.

Naruto POV End

~Good Doctor~

Disebuah ruangan Terlihat seorang yang berpakaian Dokter Menerawang Jauh Keluar Jendelah dia Adalah Jiraiya , Direktur RS University Konoha . Ia Mengenang Masalalunya Bersama Naruto..

FlashBack : On

Tampak Seorang Dokter Mengobati seorang Pasien yang terluka Dokter Itu dilihat Oleh Seorang Anak Yang kira kira Umurnya Sekitar 7 Tahun. Anak Itu Memerhatikan Dokter Itu Dengan Seksama dalam mengobati Anak Menghapal Buku tentang kedokteran. " _Common Carotid Artery"_ Kata Anak Itu menghapal yang kita Tahu Namanya Naruto . Sang Dokter yang kita tahu bernama Jiraiya Datang Terkejut melihat anak itu Dan tersenyum. " _Subclavians"_ , _"Vena Cava" Ujar Naruto Kembali ._

Flashback:Off

~Good Doctor~

Naruto terus menggapai- menggapai Kartun yang Ada didalam TV 3D tersebut. Tampak Anak Yang memberi Naruto telur tadi bersama ibunya "Yuki, Tunggu Ibu" Ujar Sang Ibu . Sang anak yang bernama Yuki melihat Petugas Yang membersihkan Papan iklan yang Tergantung Tinggi . Tak tersangka Tali Papan iklan tersebut Putus Dan kacanya pecah Jatuh Tepat dihadapan Yuki . kaca Kaca menacap ditubuh Yuki membuat Sang ibu menagis kejang "Haaaaa" Teriak sang Ibu. Naruto yang mendengar teriakan itu berpaling Dari Layar TV 3D "Tolong!" Teriak Ibu Yuki .

Orang Orang Langsung mengankat Yuki Ketempat bersih dan Menutup Luka pada Leher Yuki dengan Sapu Tangan. "Untungnya Pecahan Kaca Tak Melukai _Arteri Karotis_ Tapi _Vena Jugularis_ Nya terluka. "Untuk Saat Ini Leher Tak Apa-Apa Jika Kita Bisa menghentkan pendarahanya!" kata Seorang yang menolong Yuki. Naruto Datang "Tidak! " Dia melihat keAdaan Yuki "Jika Kau menekan Lehernya Sekeras Itu , Kau akan Menekan Aliran Kau harus Menekan Sedikit Keatas. Tekan Dengan Lembut Disni." Ujar Naruto Menunjuk Leher Yang Terluka. 'Mungkin Ada Kerusakan Pada Paru-Paru dan Hati Akibat Trauma'Kata Naruto Dalam Hati.

TBC

Hai Minna Githo-Kun Balik Lagi Dengan Fanfic Baru

Beri Dukungan Dan Saran Yang Reader dan Flamers Dalam Kotak Review Ya Readers


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Doctor**

 **Pairing :Naruto U. x ...**

 **Genre : Drama,Sci-Fi,Friendship Slight Romance**

 **Rating : T+**

 **Summary : Naruto Adalah Seorang Dokter Residen Yang mengidap Penyakit _Sindrom Savant_ Atau Yang biasa Kita sebut Autis** .

 **"Vena" Talk**

 **'Vena' Talking To Myself**

 _ **"Vena"**_ **M** **edical Terms**

 **Chapter 2 : First Aid Part 2**

Sebelumnya

Naruto terus menggapai- menggapai Kartun yang Ada didalam TV 3D tersebut. Tampak Anak Yang memberi Naruto telur tadi bersama ibunya "Yuki, Tunggu Ibu" Ujar Sang Ibu . Sang anak yang bernama Yuki melihat Petugas Yang membersihkan Papan iklan yang Tergantung Tinggi . Tak tersangka Tali Papan iklan tersebut Putus Dan kacanya pecah Jatuh Tepat dihadapan Yuki . kaca Kaca menacap ditubuh Yuki membuat Sang ibu menagis kejang "Haaaaa" Teriak sang Ibu. Naruto yang mendengar teriakan itu berpaling Dari Layar TV 3D "Tolong!" Teriak Ibu Yuki .

Orang Orang Langsung mengankat Yuki Ketempat bersih dan Menutup Luka pada Leher Yuki dengan Sapu Tangan. "Untungnya Pecahan Kaca Tak Melukai Arteri Karotis Tapi Vena JugularisNya terluka. "Untuk Saat Ini Leher Tak Apa-Apa Jika Kita Bisa menghentkan pendarahanya!" kata Seorang yang menolong Yuki. Naruto Datang "Tidak! " Dia melihat keAdaan Yuki "Jika Kau menekan Lehernya Sekeras Itu , Kau akan Menekan Aliran Kau harus Menekan Sedikit Keatas. Tekan Dengan Lembut Disni." Ujar Naruto Menunjuk Leher Yang Terluka. 'Mungkin Ada Kerusakan Pada Paru-Paru dan Hati Akibat Trauma'Kata Naruto Dalam Hati.

~Good Doctor~

"Denyut Nadinya Normal !" Naruto Pindah Kesamping Yuki , Naruto Membuka satu persatu Kancing Baju Kemeja Yuki, Lalu membuka Kemeja Tersebut. Sebuah Pecahan Kaca Yang Cukup besar Menancap Di perut Mendengarkan Nafas Yuki melalui Hidung, Dia Meniupkan Nafas Melalui Mulutnya kemulut Yuki Terlihat Perut Yuki Mengembang 'Pada Anak-anak,Karena Serangan Jantung Dengan Mudah Dapat Terjadi Akibat Gagal Nafas!Sangat Penting untuk Memastikan status Pernafasan'Ujar Naruto Dalam Hati Naruto Kembali memberi napas Buatan Kepada Yuki 'Saat memompa Udara , Pastikan dadanya Naik . Kau Harus Memastikan bahwa ada Respirasi. Tingkat Urgensi , 5 bintang .'Naruto Kembali Memeriksa denyut Nadi Yuki 'Tak ada Respon Pada Paru-Paru Kanan , Kemungkinan Terjadi _Tension Pneumothorax._ '.

"Berikan Napas Buatan Setiap 3 detik , Dan Pastikan Gerakan Dadanya!" Perintah Naruto kepada Orang – Orang Yang Ada Disana. Naruto Pergi Dari Sana Untuk Membeli Peralatan Bedah "Kita Tak Punya Pissau Bedah Atau Tabung Apa yang Harus Kita Lakukan?"Tanya Petugas Apotik.

Naruto Kembali , Ia menuangkan Pembersih Kepada sebuah Pisau Catter Baru dan Dia Membuka Sebuah Pulpen Untuk Mengambil Tabung pulpen itu Lalu Juga Menuang Pembersih Ketabung Pulpen Itu. 'Kau Harus memotong dengan Mengikuti Permukaan Rusuk Nomor Begitu Kau Takan Merusak pembuluh Darah Dan Saraf!.'Ujar Naruto dalam Hati .

Naruto Menyayat Kulit rusuk Nomor Lima Yuki dengan Pisau Catter yang Tadi Dia beli. "Apa Yang Kau Lakukan ?"Tanya Sang ibu ."Kurasa dia Sedang Membuka Paru Paru Yang Tertekan Agar anak Ini(Yuki) Bisa Bernapas"Jawab Seseorang Yang membantu Naruto. Naruto Lalu memasukan Tabung Pena Tadi kedalam Bekas Sayatan Pisau Catter darah Menciprat Kebajunya , Membuat Ia Terkejut. Kedua Paru-Paru Yuki Mulai Mengembang."Permisi!"Ujar Beberapa Petugas rumah sakit ia Membawa Peralatan P3K " Ambilkan _Set Intubasi pediatrik_!." Perintah Naruto Kepada Petugas Tersebut. Naruto memasukan Alat tersebut Kedalam Mulut Yuki kemudian memompa Tabung Anginnya.

'Perutnya Terus Membekak, Tampaknya Ada Pendarahan Hebat Di Dalam Perutnya. Karena Anak-anak memiliki Volume darah Yang Lebih Kecil , pendarahan Ini Bisa Membunuhnya. _Injeksi Intravena_ Segera Dibutuhkan ,Tingkat Urgensinya 4 bintang!.'Ujar Naruto Dalam hati sambil Mengingat apa Yang sudah Dibacanya 'Sebelum Itu, aku harus menemukan Pembuluh darahnya!' . "Kenapa Kau tak Melanjutkannya Didalam Ambulance?" tanya Seorang Petugas . "Tidak,Kita Tak Punya Waktu. Dan ini Tak Bisa dilakukan dalam Mobil Yang Berikan Peralatan Infusnya, Cepat!."Petugas Melakukan Apa Yang diperintahkan Naruto.

'Anak-Anak Memiliki Pembuluh Darah yang Tipis, Sulit untuk Lebih Sulit Ketika Anak Anak mengalami Pendarahan Kondisi _Syok Hipovolemik_ diperlukan _Injeksi Intravena.',"_ Karena Pembuluh DarahNya tak Ditemukan , Kita Harus Memberi Suntikan melalui Sumsum Tulang. Apa Kau Mempunyai _Jarum IO_?." Tanya Naruto "Hmm , Kami Tak Punya !"Balas Petugas.

'Kalau begitu, _IJ Cutdown(Sayatan divena Jugularis Internal)_.' Ujar Naruto Sambil Berpikir . Naruto Membersihkan Kulit Yuki Dibagian leher Kiri Lalu menyayat Dengan Pisau Catter Itu Lag 'Jika Kau Tak Bisa Menemukan pembuluh Darah dan Memiliki _Jarum IO_ , Buat Sayatan Di Vena Jugularis Internal dan Suntikan Infus Secara Langsung. Tingkat Urgensi 3 Bintang .' setelah Menyutika Infus Naruto Memberi Plaster Tepat di bekas irisan "Remaslah Infusnya Dengan tangan. Itu akan Membuatnya Menyerap Lebih cepat!." Perintah Naruto Kepada Petugas "Ya!" Petugas Itu Meremas remas infus perlahan lahan.

Naruto lalu Memeriksa Bagian Denyut Nadi Yuki " Kau Akan Baik Saja Yuki, Jangan Cemas !"Ujar Orang Melihat Bertepuk tangan. "Segera Bawa Dia Kerumah Sakit!." Perintah Naruto . Naruto Pergi keluar Dari Kerumunan sambil melepas Sarung Tangan Operasinya "Dokter!" Sang Ibu Memanggil Naruto "Kumohon , Ikutlah Bersama Kami!."sang Ibu memohon Kepada Naruto."Apa ?Aku Harus Pergi Kesuatu Tempat.","Kumohon Dokter, Jika Anda Ikut aku Merasa Lebih tenang!" Naruto Tak Bisa Mengelak

~Good Doctor~

'Wew,Wew,Wew' Bunyi Suara Ambulance didalam Ambulance Tampak Naruto,Sang Ibu , dan Sang Petugas. Sang Ibu terlihat Cemas Dan Khawatir , Naruto Hanya Diam lalu berbicara "Permisi, Aku Harus Pergi Ke Rumah sakit University Konoha!." Kata Naruto. "Kami Akan Menju Kesana , Apa Anda Dokter Dari Sana?" Tanya Sang Petugas "Apa?Ya!."Ujar Naruto dia Terlihat Bingung.

~Good Doctor~

Disini Tampak Beberapa Kumpulan Dokter Sedang Rapat "Tn. Naruto Berpotensi Menjadi Ahli Bedah Dan Memiliki Kemampuan Yang Unik ." Ujar Sang Direktur Jiraiya " Atas dasar apa Anda Berbicara Seperti Itu?" Tanya Seseorang Yang Juga Tampak tua Bernama 'A' . Dijawab Oleh Jiraiya "Tn. Naruto menderita _Sindrom Savant(Autis)_ ." Para Anggota Rapat Terlihat saling Berbincang Satu Sama Lain "Seperti Anda ketahui Penderita _Sindrom Savant_ Adalah Orang Autis Atau Cacat mental lainnya. Yang Menunjukan Kapasitas Yang Mendalam Dan Luar Biasa Dalam Bidang Tertentu. Tn . Naruto Menunjukan Kekuatannya Dalam Daya Ingat Dan Kecerdasan spesial. Ketika Saya Bekerja di Puskesmas ,Saya Secara Kebetulan Bertemu Usia 7 Tahun ,Ia telah menghafal seluruh bagian Tubuh Kecerdasan Spesialnya ,Ia benar benar Memahami Funsi dan Struktur Masing Masing Organ Seolah ia Pernah Melihatnya Secara Langsung. Kemudian ,Ia Kuliah kedokteran Universitas Kaze . Ia Menyelasaikan kuliahnya ,dan lulus Ujian itu Ia sudah Selesai Koas,dan Akan Memulai Jiraiya Panjang lebar

"Disini Tertulis Nilainya Sangat Baik Saat Kuliah Kedokteran?." Kata Tsunade Bertanya . Dijawab Jiraiya "Ya, Dia Lebih Memenuhi Syarat Menjadi Dokter Dibandingkan Dengan Yang lain.".

~Good Doctor~

Naruto Terus Melihat Jam tanganya dan Baru Mengingat sesuatu "Oh Iya tas-ku!" Ujarnya. Tet,tet,tet Bunyi sebuah layar , Naruto memalingkan pandangannya Kepada Layar Tersebut. "Hah, Denyut Nadinya Tiba Tiba Meningkat, apa Hanya sementara?."Kata Sang Petugas "Saturasinya 100, Tapi Kenapa Tubuhnya Membiru?."Lanjut sang Petugas . Naruto Langsung Memeriksa denyut Nadi Dan Denyut Jantung Yuki. Akhirnya Mereka sampai Dirumah Sakit ,Petugas Rumah Sakit langsung membawa Yuki masuk kedalam ."Yuki!" Kata Sang Ibu Sambil Menangis dan menyusul Yuki Naruto Juga menyusul. Diperjalanan Keruang Operasi Naruto Terlihat Panik " Segera Periksa _Ekokardiografi-_ Nya!."Ujar Naruto ."Menurut Monitor , Jantungnya Baik Baik Saja. Apa Anda Walinya!" Kata Seorang Dokter Yang Memandu Ke ruang Operasi. "Dia Menyelamatkan Anakku Di Stasiun . Dia Dokter Disini "Kata Sang Ibu. "Aku Belum Pernah Dari Departemen Apa!?." Tanya Sang dokter Kepada Naruto . Naruto Mengalihkan Pembicaraan "Kita Harus Cepat memeriksa _Echo-Nya(singkatan Dari Ekorkardiografi)."_

"Untuk Saat Ini tinggalah Disini!.Walinya Boleh Ikut Dengan ku!." Menyuruh Naruto Berhenti Diperjalanan Ke ruangan Operasi . Narutopun berhenti Sambil Berkata "Permisi!",Naruto Pergi mengikuti Mereka Dibelakang.

~Good Doctor~

Seorang Dokter wanita Terlihat sedang memeriksa PasienNya Ia Berkata "Namori , aku Akan membatumu Menjalani operasi Tanpa Merasa Takut " Ujar Dokter Tersebut pasienNya yang bernama Namori . "Sungguh?"Tanya Namori Kepada Dokter Yang Bernama Hinata. "Tentu,Dokter Yang kau temui Besok Akan membuat Mu Berani."Kata Hinata . "Aku Sangat Takut! Bagaimana Jika Aku Mati saat di Operasi!?" Hinata Mengangguk . Seorang Perawat Bernama Shizune Berkata "Sudah Kubilang kau akan Baik Saja Percayalah pada dokter cantik Ini " Sambil Menunjuk Hinata. Hinata kembali mengangguk."Siapa Yang Cantik Disini?" Kata Seorang Dokter Pria Yang Bernama Sasuke. Hinata Memukul Tangan Sasuke. "Aduh!" Teriak Sasuke . "Dokter!Dia Dijadwalkan operasi Besok , Bukan Sesi _Terapi Psikologis_ " Kata Seorang Perawat Yang baru Datang. "Aku Tak memerintahkan Itu!"Kata Hinata ."Kudengar Yang memerintahkanNya!, Bagaimana Ini !?"Ujar Sang perawat Kembali. "Hah"Desah Hinata Lalu pergi dari Tempat itu.

Hinata dengan Sasuke masuk Keruangan Departemen Bedah Anak "Dr. Hinata" Kata Sasuke Menghalangi Hinata. "Keluar"Perintah Hinata Kepada Sasuke dan Melanjutkan Kata katanya kepada Kakashi "Mengenai Namori,Pertama-tama Kita Harus Membiarkan Dia mengikuti _Tes Psikolgis!.", "_ Dia Mengidap _Tumor Intraperitoneal_! Jika Tak dioperasi besok aku tak bisa menjamin Apa yang akan Terjadi pada Pendarahan _Varices-_ Nya!"Jawab Kakashi. "Dia Membutuhkan Perawatan Psikologisnya Untuk Mengatasi Rasa takutnya akan Operasi!"Bantah Hinata.

Kakashi Berdiri dari posisi duduknya "Apa kau Tak Tahu Jika _Varices_ -Nya Pecah Anak Anak akan Lebih Cepat Syok,Jika Kau ingin Menangani anak anak Seperti itu Jadilah Guru TK!"Kata Kakashi Dengan Nada Tinggi."Profesor!"Ujar Hinata memohon "Mulai Saat ini Kau Keluar Dari kasuk Namori, aku tak Bisa Membiarkan pasien mati Dihadapanku!" Kata Kakashi Pada Hinata.

"Hahh" Hinata Menarik Nafas Hinata Berjalan keluar "Dokter!" kembali Dihalau Oleh Sasuke "Lepaskan" Perintah Hinata dengan emosi. "Profesor,Tapi …"Kata Kata Sasuke Terpotong oleh Kata-Kata Kiba Yang Baru Datan "Ada pasien Trauma Di UGD, Dari Hasil _CT Abdominal_ , Ada Luka tingkat Tiga dihati dan Limpa, Lalu Ada Pendarahan!".

TBC

Hah.. Saran Dan KritikanNya Donk Untuk Githo-kun

Tulis Dikotak **Riview** Ya!

Jaa ne ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Doctor**

 **Pairing :Naruto U. x ...**

 **Genre : Drama,Sci-Fi,Friendship Slight Romance**

 **Rating : T+**

 **Summary : Naruto Adalah Seorang Dokter Residen Yang mengidap Penyakit _Sindrom Savant_ Atau Yang biasa Kita sebut Autis** .

 **"Vena" Talk**

 **'Vena' Talking To Myself**

 _ **"Vena"**_ **M** **edical Terms**

 **Chapter 3 : Operation**

Sebelumya

Kakashi Berdiri dari posisi duduknya "Apa kau Tak Tahu Jika Varices-Nya Pecah Anak Anak akan Lebih Cepat Syok,Jika Kau ingin Menangani anak anak Seperti itu Jadilah Guru TK!"Kata Kakashi Dengan Nada Tinggi."Profesor!"Ujar Hinata memohon "Mulai Saat ini Kau Keluar Dari kasuk Namori, aku tak Bisa Membiarkan pasien mati Dihadapanku!" Kata Kakashi Pada Hinata.

"Hahh" Hinata Menarik Nafas Hinata Berjalan keluar "Dokter!" kembali Dihalau Oleh Sasuke "Lepaskan" Perintah Hinata dengan emosi. "Profesor,Tapi …"Kata Kata Sasuke Terpotong oleh Kata-Kata Kiba Yang Baru Datan "Ada pasien Trauma Di UGD, Dari Hasil CT Abdominal, Ada Luka tingkat Tiga dihati dan Limpa, Lalu Ada Pendarahan!".

~Good Doctor~

Tampak Beberapa Perawat sedang Mempersiapkan alat alat Untuk Mengoperasi, Lalu masuk Beberapa Dokter Keruang Tersebut .Mereka memerhatikan sebuah layar yang menampakan Tubuh orang yang akan dioperasi.

"Hasil _CT Scan_ Dan _Rontgen_ tampak tak terlalu buruk, tetapi ada luka di Hati dan _Hematoma_ disekitar _Vena Jugularis Internal,_ Yang mungkin tanda-tanda kerusakan,Tapi tampaknya pendarahan telah berhenti untuk saat Pertama telah dilakukan Cukup Baik!." Ujar Sang Professor Yang kita ketahui Kakashi.

"Persiapkan Dia (Yuki)!"Perintah Kakashi "Baik, Dokter."Jawab Perawat. "Apa Yang Kau Lakukan , Kau tak boleh masuk!."terdengar beberapa Perawat berteriak sambil menahan Pria yang Kita Ketahui bernama bersama bawahannya Pergi melihat para perawat tadi."Tunggu. Ada yang ingin kukatakan!."Ujar Naruto sambil melepaskan tahanan Para Perawat.

"Apa Yang ingin Kau katakan!? Apa Kau wali Pasien."Tanya Kakashi."Kurasa Tidak!." Jawab Salah Satu perawat Yang menahan Naruto. "Tak Ada waktu!.Kau Harus bergegas."Tegas Naruto bersikeras. "Tenanglah ini ruang operasi."Perintah Kakashi. Lalu datang Para petugas Keaamanan membekap mulut Naruto sambil membawa Naruto keluar . Naruto Terus berbicara walaupun tidak jelas didengar orang " _Echo..Echocard..,Pericard.. Pericardium..,Rupture!.. Rupture!."_ Ujar Naruto terbata bata sebelum dibawa keluar ruang Operasi.

"Apa katanya!?"Tanya bawahan Kakashi Bernama Kiba. "Kurasa Dia tidak normal!?"Jawab Sasuke yang juga bawahan Para Staff Keamanan Mengusirnya keluar , Naruto tetap bersikeras Untuk masuk keruang terlihat gusau "Tak Boleh Begini akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk!." Ujar Naruto Kepada dirinya sendiri.

~Good Doctor~

Kakashi Memerhatikan Tubuh Yuki dengan Seksama "Siapa Yang menangani pertolongan Pertama!?."Tanya Kakashi kepada bawahannya. "Ada seorang dokter dari tempat kejadian."Jawab Kiba."Dia melakukannya dengan Baik."Ujar Sasuke."Tapi mengapa dia melubangi _Vena Jugularis_ untuk memberikan Infus!?" Tanya Seorang bawahan Kakashi berbadan Gemuk yaitu Chouji."Karena Pendarahan Yang berlebihan ,Terjadi _Konstraksi Periferal arteri.."_ Kakashi Melihat leher Yuki dan Menyentuhnya. "…Sehingga ia segera Melakukan _IJ Cutdown._ "Ujarnya."Aku tak tahu Orang itu, Tapi ia memahami pedriatik dengan baik." diluar Naruto tampak Mondar Mandir dengan raut wajah yang sangat kacau.

~Good Doctor~

"Penderita Cacat mental tak bisa mengikuti Ujian Nasional!?." Ujar Seorang dokter yang bernama Shikaku Nara."Bagaimana dia bisa lulus disaat dia menderita Autisme ?."Sambungnya."Mengenai Autisme yang ia Derita dia diagnosis Normal saat berumur 17 tahun."Jawab Jiraya. Sebentar , Anda bilang dia lulus Ujian disini dikatakan dia tidak lulus!?."Tanya Orichimaru Yang merupakan Wakil Direktur Rumah Sakit sambil melihat sebuah kertas ."Itulah Alasan Saya merekrutnya." Jawab Jiraiya dengan Jiraiya Membuat semua Anggota rapat berpikir.

"Pusat pengujian Nasional pada akhirnya memutuskan ia gagal karena alasan penyakit!.Namun masalah yang disebutkan wakil direktur termasuk dalam dasar pemikiran Dokter penyadang cacat yang dianggap Pantas menjalani profesinya oleh Seorang Spesialis dibidangnya, akan dianggap Pantas." Jelas Jiraiya Panjang lebar.

Para Anggota Rapat kembali berpikir dan hampir semua terlihat bingung "Pusat pengujian Nasional telah memutuskan keputusan gagal,Jika ada pembuktian Atas kemampuannya. Ini dokumen Resminya ." Jiraiya Menunjukan beberapa rangkap kertas.

"Maksud anda rumah sakit kita dapat memberikan pembuktian itu?."Tanya Tsunade. "Ya, Melalui residensi selama satu tahun."Jawab Jiraiya."Lalu ,Apakah Autismenya telah disembuhkan?."Tanya terlihat bingung menjawabnya"Tak bisa dikatakan sembuh total,Tapi itu takan menjadi masalah dalam menjalankan tugasnya sebagai dokter."Jawab Jiraiya Yang terlihat bingung."Apa Maksud Anda Dia Belum Sembuh Total?."Tanya Orichimaru dengan raut muka yang juga bingung."Untuk pengetahuan dan keterampilan bedah dan kemampuan dalam menangani situasi,dia sangat Luar Biasa."Jawab Jiraiya

"Namun Ada kekurangan dalam bersosialisasi dan berkomunikasi!."Lanjut Jiraiya. "kalau begitu Maksud anda dia belum dewasa secara mental?." Tanya 'A' kepada Jiraiya. "Konyol Sekali " Lanjut 'A' . "Kurasa mustahil orang Seperti ini bisa membuat keputusan logis dan menjadi walaupun ia sudah mendapat perawatan." Ujar Shikaku ."Anda Pikir rumah sakit Kita adalah rehabilitasi orang cacat ?"Ejek 'A' Dengan Nada Tinggi."Beraninya kau membawa orang seperti ini…"Perkataan 'A' Dipotong Oleh Tsunade."Direktur Eksekutif, Kumohon Jaga ucapan Anda." Ujar Tsunade kepada 'A' membuat 'A' Terdiam dan merasa malu."Mari Kita temui dia dulu , Lalu Kita bicarakan."Ujar Orichimaru menenangkan Suasana ."Sudah lebih 30 menit dia belum datang juga "Kata Inoichi. Jiraiya lalu menghubungi Naruto Dengan tak mengangkat Karena Hp-nya berada didalam tas yang tertinggal distasiun.

~Good Doctor~

Naruto terus bolak balik dengan risau , Ia selalu mencoba masuk kedalam ruang operasi tetapi selalu dihadang oleh Staff sudah dimulai "Hisap!." Perintah Kakashi pada bawahannya."Untungnya Hati dan Limpa tidak dalam kondisi kita mengobati area yang Tertusuk , dia akan Baik baik saja."dia terlihat agak santai dari biasanya.'Teeeeeetttttt' Bunyi dari sebuah mesin yang berada diruangan tersebut."Periksa Tanda vitalnya!." Perintah Kakashi kepada salah satu Perawat yang membatunya.

"Detak Jantungnya 180. Tekanan Darah 50/30 dan semakin Stabil."Jawab Sang perawat."Tampaknya ada masalah dengan _Echo_ Nya?"Tanya Kakashi."Kami tak memeriksanya, Kami kira tidak ada masalah dengan jantungnya." Jawab Mengingat kata-kata Naruto tadi sebelum diseret keluar. " _Ekokardiografi_ . Segera bawa mesin sonogram sekarang!"Perintah Kakashi."Ya."Jawab bawahannya yang bernama Karin,dan bergegas pergi.

"Apa Kami Harus mempersiapkan alat kejut Jantung?." Tanya Sasuke. "Belum Waktunya."Jawab Kakashi.

Kakashi kembali mengingat Kata-kata Naruto. " _Efusi Perikardial."_ Guman Kakashi. "Semua Sudah Siap"Ujar Karin dengan membawa sebuah mesin. "Bersiap untuk Prosedur _Perikardiosentesis!._ " Perintah Kakashi kepada Seluruh Bawahannya.

Naruto Masih terlihat gusau diluar dan tampak sangat frustasi dia mulai membayangkan bahwa dia yang akan melakukan operasi."Tak mudah melakukan _Perikardiosentesis_ Pada Anak anak. Karena sudutnya bisa saja sempit."Ujar Naruto.

"Sudutnya menunjukan bahwa Mustahil melakukan _Perikardiosentesis._ Kita Akan memisahkan _Epigastrium_ sekarang."Ujar Kakashi." _Scalpel(Pisau Bedah)"_ Perawat Memberikan Pisau Bedah kepada Kakashi. Kakashi lalu Menyayat perut Yuki."Pasien ini Mengalami Temponade Syok, Ada kerusakan Pada Dinding pendarahan berlangsung dalam _Intrapericardium_ ,terjadi Temponade Jantung. "Ujar Kakashi

"Temponade Jantung Harus dirawat dengan Sayatan _dirongga perikardial_ Untuk menurunkan tekanan."Ujar Naruto sambil terus Melobangi dinding jantung , membuat darah keluar dari jantung tersebut."Hisap!." Perintah Kakashi kepada Bawahannya "pendarahan Memburuk disekitar sayatan _Pericardial._ "Ujar Sasuke Kepada Kakashi. "Kita Harus Mencari Lokasinya!" Kata Kakashi sambil terus menghisap darah yang keluar.

Jika Pendarahan Berlanjut akibat Sayatan _Pericardial,_ Jika berdarah terus menerus Kau harus Membuka Jantungnya,Setelah Membuka Jantungnya, Kau harus menemukan Sumber dihisap , bersiap untuk Sayatan _Thoracoabdominal._ Ujar Naruto Sambil terus menghayal.

~Good Doctor~

Semua anggota rapat mengangkat tangan untuk tidak merekrut Naruto dalam Rumah sakit .Tsunade terlihat Agak berat untuk mengangkat terlihat sedih "Berdasarkan Suara Terbanyak kita takkan merekrut Sebagai Dokter Residen."Kata Tsunade dengan berat hati.'A'Terlihat sangat senang dengan keputusan yang telah diambil dari Berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan Air mata.

~Good Doctor~

Naruto tidak sadar bahwa dia dikira orang aneh oleh orang orang yang melihatnya. "Apa yang dia lakukan ?" tanya seorang Staff keamanan yang baru datang kepada yang lain ." Entahlah, Dia sudah melakukan itu selama 2 Jam " Jawab Staff keamanan yang lain. "Kurasa Dia tidak Normal!"Lanjut staff Keamanan Tersebut.

"Jika kau tidak bisa menemukan Pendarahannya,Tekanan Darah akan turun dan menyebabkan serangan Jantung."Ujar Naruto dalam hayalannya.

"Tekanan Darah dari 45 ke 30. Ini Serangan Jantung." Kata Kiba Kepada Kakashi."Tingkatkan _Vasopressornya_.Cepat!"Perintah Kakashi Kepada Kiba. "Yaa!" Jawab terus menekan menekan Jantung Yuki.

"Setelah kita Meningkatkan _Vasopressornya_ , kita mempersiapkan alat Kejut Jantung."Ujar Naruto dalam Hayalannya.

"Minggir!"Perintah Kakashi kepada Chouji yang tadi menggatikan Kakashi dalam Menekan Jantung Yuki."Shock!"Kakashi meletakan alat kejut jantung kedinding Jantung Yuki."Detak Jantungnya Sudah kembali !" Ujar Sasuke Kepada Kakashi." _Metzen(Sejenis Gunting Operasi_ )" mengambil Gunting yang diberikan bawahannya.

"Buka dinding jantungnya dengan _Metzen_ dan cari asal pendarahannya."Ujar Naruto Dalam Hayalannya.

"Pendarahan Berasal di area yang menghubungkan _Superior Vena Cava dan atrium kanan_."Ujar Kakashi lalu menjahit Kembali Jantung Yuki. "Periksa Tanda Vital!" kata Kakashi kepada Bawahannya."Detak Jantung darah 98%. Segalanya Kembali Normal"Ujar Sasuke."Kerja Bagus!."Puji Kakashi kepada seluruh bawahannya."Dokter Sasuke, kau selesaikan sisanya"Perintah Kakashi. "Baik Professor!"Jawab Sasuke.

Narutopun diluar telah menyelasaikan Operasi 'Hayalanya'dan lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

TBC

Terus dukung Githo-Kun Ya Readers.

Terimakasih atas sarannya dan kritikannya.

Jangan Lupa Riview ya..

Jaa Ne


	4. Chapter 4

**Good Doctor**

 **Pairing :Naruto U. x ...**

 **Genre : Drama,Sci-Fi,Friendship Slight Romance**

 **Rating : T+**

 **Summary : Naruto Adalah Seorang Dokter Residen Yang mengidap Penyakit _Sindrom Savant_ Atau Yang biasa Kita sebut Autis** .

 **"Vena" Talk**

 **'Vena' Talking To Myself**

 _ **"Vena"**_ **M** **edical Terms**

 **Chapter 4 : Recruitment**

Sebelumnya

"Pendarahan Berasal di area yang menghubungkan Superior Vena Cava dan atrium kanan."Ujar Kakashi lalu menjahit Kembali Jantung Yuki. "Periksa Tanda Vital!" kata Kakashi kepada Bawahannya."Detak Jantung darah 98%. Segalanya Kembali Normal"Ujar Sasuke."Kerja Bagus!."Puji Kakashi kepada seluruh bawahannya."Dokter Sasuke, kau selesaikan sisanya"Perintah Kakashi. "Baik Professor!"Jawab Sasuke.

Narutopun diluar telah menyelasaikan Operasi 'Hayalanya'dan lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat itu

~Good Doctor~

Kakashi Berjalan Keluar dan memberitakan keberhasilan operasi. "Wali Pasien Suzuki Yuki ?"Kata Kakashi kepada Ibu Yuki. "Ya Dokter?" Jawab sang Ibu dengan wajah cemas dan berjalan Mendekati Kakashi."Operasinya berjalan Lancar "Ujar Kakashi sambil ibu Yuki Terlihat sangat bahagia setelah mendengar kata kata Kakashi. "Pendarahan dihati dan limpa telah dikendalikan. Begitu pula dengan pendarahan dileher sedikit berbahaya Karena pendarahan Terjadi karena _Pericardium_.Ujar Kakashi kembali.

Naruto Yang masih berjalan mendengar semua yang dikatakan Kakashi Berhenti."Terimakasih Yuki!"Ujar Naruto lalu kembali melelang pergi.

"Tapi anda tahu dokter yang melakukan pertologan pertama?."Tanya Yuki melihat ketempat Naruto Berdiri tadi."Tadi dia ada disini?."Ujar ibu Yuki meyakinkan Kakashi. "Kudengar dia Dokter disini?"kata Ibu Yuki yang masih bingung Kemana Naruto Juga terlihat bingung "Dokter disini ?"Ulang Kakashi.

~Good Doctor~

Tampak kita berada disuatu ruangan yang mugkin dipergunakan untuk rapat tetapi Hanya seorang Yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut. Pintu Terbuka menampakan Seorang pria yang kita ketahui bernama berlari kearah seseorang yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut , orang itu adalah Jiraiya."Dokter?"Sapa Naruto kepada Jiraiya. Jiraiya melengah kearah Naruto dengan tampang masam."Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?"Tanya Jiraiya dengan emosi yang meluap luap dan mendekati tampak Malu dan bingung dan memainkan Jari-nya . Jiraiya yang melihat itu sadar apa yang telah dia lakukan, dia tahu Naruto takan pernah terlambat mungkin tadi dia ada urusan pribadi. Dia menurunkan tangan Naruto yang masih bermain dengan Jari-Jarinya.

"Biasanya Kau tepat waktu. Kenapa kau terlambat!?" Tanya Jiraiya kepada seseorang yang telah ia anggap sebagai anak tersebut."Dan kenapa dengan pakaian mu " tanya Jiraiya lagi ketika melihat kemeja putih Naruto yang terkena percikan darah.

"Seorang anak terluka distasiun kereta,Jadi aku menolongnya."Jawab Naruto dengan polos."Apa anak itu baik baik saja?."Tanya Jiraiya."Ya, Dia baik baik saja."Jawab Naruto maih dengan nada Polos. "Naruto, dengar baik baik.?"Kata Jir

~Good Doctor~

Terlihat Beberapa orang berpakaian dokter sedang berkumpul sambil memakan beberapa cemilan, Mereka adalah anggota departemen bedah anak."Tapi bagaimana dalam situasi itu dia menentukan dengan tepat bahwa terjadi temponade Jantung?"Tanya seseorang bernama Kiba Kepada teman temanya.

"Aku bahkan tak memikirkannya!, Bahkan Tak terlihat pada hasil _CT Scan_ dan _Rontgen_ bukan begitu Senior"Sahut salah satu temannya yang gemuk Bernama Chouji dan bertanya kepada seniornya yang Bernama Sasuke.

"Anak Itu bisa saja mati Jika ada Yang salah."Balas Sasuke . Chouji tertawa mendengar kata kata Sasuke."Professor Kita memang yang terbaik." Ujar Chouji dan diberi Anggukan oleh Karin.

"Oh iya! Bukankah mereka bilang Dokter residen Baru akan datang hari ini?" Tanya Karin kepada yang lain."Uhh… Kuharap dia cepat datang agar aku cepat pulang ."Ujar Sasuke dengan Nada malas sambil meregangkan badannya. "Ohh… Aku juga " Sahut Kiba.

~Good Doctor~

Kakashi terlihat sedang mengacak acak sebuah Rubik. dia berhenti dan membayangkan Sesuatu Pada saat operasi. Yaitu tentang pengetahuan Naruto.

~Good Doctor~

Terlihat 2 pria sedang duduk disebuah bangku taman . Pria tua Yaitu Jiraiya Sedangkan Yang muda adalah Naruto."Kau Ingin tetap disini?"Tanya Jiraiya kepada Naruto."Tidak!"Jawab Naruto dengan pikiran yang melayang Jauh."Kau Laparkan?"Tanya Jiraiya Kembali. "Tidak!" Jawab Naruto dengan Pikrian Masih melayang Jauh.

'Khurrrrrrrkkk' terdengar Suara dari perut Jiraiya tertawa dan Naruto terlihat malu."Sungguh?" tanya Jiraiya kepada Naruto lagi."Kalau begitu, Aku harus makan rusuk kukus Sendirian"Kata Jiraiya dengan Nada Yang sedemikian kata Jiraiya membuat Naruto semangat "Apa mungkin dengan Kastanye dan kacang pinus?." Kata Naruto semangat."Maksud Anda rusuk kukus dari daging sapi terbaik di Konoha" Lanjut Naruto. "Ya, Itu! Tapi kau Bilang tidak lapar!?" Sikap Naruto membuat Jiraiya heran ."Aku baik saja, tapi kurasa kondisi responku terhadap _Stimulus_ kurang berfungsi dengan baik!"Sahut Naruto terhadap Jiraiya kembali tertawa.

~Good Doctor~

Sebuah Rombongan terlihat sedang berjalan dilantai satu rumah Tampak seperti Anggota rapat yang tadi sedang berlangsung. "Kurasa kedepannya anda tak perlu terlibat dalam Masalah ini lagi,Presdir Tsunade." Ucap Orichimaru Kepada Tsunade."Asisten Direktur benar. Anda tak perlu mencemaskan masalah perekrutan Dokter Residen"Sahut 'A' terhadap Kata kata Orichimaru.

"Mendiang Presdir sebelumnya selalu terlibat walah Hanya perekrutan dokter Itu bukan karyawan tetapi keluarga."Bantah melihat Beberapa Wartawan datang dan bertanya kepada seorang Staff Keamanan."Siapa Mereka?Apa terjadi sesuatu?"Tanya 'A'Kepada yang Beranjak kearah Wartawan tersebut."Permisi!"Ujar Orichimaru. Membuat semua wartawan melihat kepadanya."Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Orichimaru Kepada Wartawan Tersebut."tadi siang seorang anak terluka di dokter dirumah sakit ini kami datang untuk mewawancarai dokter tersebut."Jawab seorang Wartawan."Begitu ? Siapa Namanya?"tanya Orichimaru."Kami juga belum tahu Namanya. Kami Hanya tahu bahwa dia dokter disini."Jawab Wartawan melihat Ketempat Anggotanya.

~Good Doctor~

Tampak Naruto dan Jiraiya Sedang makan Pada suatu restoran mewah . Naruto Tampak makan dengan Lahap , Jiriya yang melihat semua itu hanya tersenyum."Ini semua untuk mu. Makan perlahan"Katanya sambil memasukan suatu makanan keatas piring mengangguk"Baik!" Katanya dengan Nada Polos. Membuat Jiraiya kembali tersenyum.

Terdengar suara berita dari sebuah televisi "Berita Terkini. Sebuah Video klip yang diunggah pada website diambil dari sebuah stasiun kereta." Di televisi Menampakan Naruto Yang sedang memberikan pertolongan pertama kepada Yuki. "Seorang Anak tak sadarkan diri setelah tertimpa papan Iklan yang Situasi kritis seorang dokter yang kebetulan Lewat melakukan pertolongan pertama yang Orang yang memperhatikan disekitarnya bersorak yang menunjukan perbuatan baik dokter tak dikenal telah ditonton 120,000 pemirsa dalam 4 Klip ini menepati 3 posisi paling sering dilihat"Kembali terdengar suara pembawa acara tersebut. Jiraiya Melihat kelayar televisi dia terkejut di sana terlihat seseorang yang sangat Mirip Dengan Menerima teleponentah Dari siapa."Ya,Ini Dengan direktur.".

~Good Doctor~

Kumpulan anggota rapat kembali kemeja masing masing. Tampak Jiraiya sedang berbicara Di depan ."Dalam sejarah Yayasan kita, Kita tak pernah membatakan Voting dewan." Kata 'A' dengan Nada jengkel."tak hanya didalam Negri , Tetapi orang diluar Negri menyaksikan video ini itu mereka mengenalnya sebagai Dokter rumah Sakit kita." Ujar Tsunade."Bukankah tak masuk akal Jika kita merekrutnya dengan alasan tersebut?."Kata Mei Terumi yang sedari tadi Hanya diam. "Ini bukan hanya untuk mempromosikan Rumah Sakit kita. Saya mengatakan ini karena saya telah melihat kemampuannya sebagai dokter."Bantah Tsunade."Presdir Tsunade! Autisme menyebabkan kesulitan baik secara mental maupun Kesulitan Hidup penderitanya. Itu takan Mudah disembuhkan. Walau Sembuh, tetap ada efek sampingnya."Ujar Shikaku. "Saya Pikir Ada alasan yang jelas untuk mempertimbangkannya kembali ."Kata Orichimaru.

"Tidak! Jika terjadi Sesuatu, Rumah sakit kita akan menjadi bahan tertawaan."Ujar 'A'. "Beri dia kesempatan enam bulan."Kata Jiraiya yang sedari tadi hanya diam. "Jika terjadi masalah selama enam bulan itu atau jika kita melihat bahwa dia tak mampu menjadi Dokter , Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari Jabatanku sebagai Direktur Rumah Sakit ini." Lanjut Jiraiya membuat semua anggota rapat terkejut karena kalimat terakhirnya. "seperti Yang dikatakan ketua Shikaku , Autisme disebabkan oleh sebab , bisa disembuhkan. Itu tergantung pada kondisi pasien tapi dapat disembuhkan. Tn. Naruto bukan Masalah merehabilitasi seseorang yang pernah cacat. Tapi ini memberi harapan dan keberanian kepada para penderita Autisme. Dan keluarga mereka dinegara ini. Kumohon bermurah hatilah dalam mempertimbangkannya."Ujar Jiraiya Panjang masuklah Naruto keruangan tersebut membuat semua anggota rapat melihat keaarahnya. Ia berjalan keaarah Jiraiya dengan canggung karena ditatap oleh semua orang.

Dia memberi hormat kepada semua anggota rapat." Ini pertanyaan teoritis,Apa alasan kau menjadi dokter bedah anak ?" Tanya Tsunade . Naruto mulai berpikir lalu menjawabnya " Itu karena seekor kelinci dan Kakakku."kata Naruto Membuat Semua Anggota rapat bingung dan heran.

"Hari dimana pohon berbau Seperti Es Krim Kelinciku Pergi kesurga didepan ketika terowongan berbau Besi berkarat kakakku pergi kesurga didepan tak bisa menjadi dewasa. Aku ingin membantu Anak anak tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Aku ingin mereka memiliki anak, dan mencintai anak menginginkan itu melebihi segalanya." Membuat semua orang termenung akan penjelasannya."Aku Juga Ingin Menghasilkan Banyak uang agar aku bisa membeli TV 3D untuk anak anak dipanti asuhan tempat aku anak itu belum pernah ingin memperlihatkan kepada mereka." Membuat Semua orang terhanyut akan penjelasannya bagaikan mereka merasakan apa Yang dirasakan Oleh Naruto.

"Mulai Hari ini kita akan merekrut sebagai dokter sementara di bangsal Anak. "Ujar Tsunade kepada seluruh Anggota rapat. "Selamat datang Dr. Naruto." Katanya Kepada Naruto. "Saya Juga menyambut anda , Dr. Naruto."Ujar Orichimaru. Semua Orang Bertepuk tangan atas penerimaan Naruto sebagai Dokter residen di Rumah sakit itu. Mei Terumi tampak tersenyum hal iru juga dirasakan oleh tampak bahagia atas penerimaannya.

TBC

Hah terus dukung Githo-kun Ya … Minna-san

Saran dan Kritik Tolong Sampaikan pada Kolom 'Riview'

Jaa ne


	5. Chapter 5

**Good Doctor**

 **Pairing :Naruto U. x ...**

 **Genre : Drama,Sci-Fi,Friendship Slight Romance**

 **Rating : T+**

 **Summary : Naruto Adalah Seorang Dokter Residen Yang mengidap Penyakit _Sindrom Savant_ Atau Yang biasa Kita sebut Autis** .

 **"Vena" Talk**

 **'Vena' Talking To Myself**

 _ **"Vena"**_ **M** **edical Terms**

 **Chapter 5 : Acceptance and Introduction**

Sebelumnya

"Hari dimana pohon berbau Seperti Es Krim Kelinciku Pergi kesurga didepan ketika terowongan berbau Besi berkarat kakakku pergi kesurga didepan tak bisa menjadi dewasa. Aku ingin membantu Anak anak tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Aku ingin mereka memiliki anak, dan mencintai anak menginginkan itu melebihi segalanya." Membuat semua orang termenung akan penjelasannya."Aku Juga Ingin Menghasilkan Banyak uang agar aku bisa membeli TV 3D untuk anak anak dipanti asuhan tempat aku anak itu belum pernah ingin memperlihatkan kepada mereka." Membuat Semua orang terhanyut akan penjelasannya bagaikan mereka merasakan apa Yang dirasakan Oleh Naruto.

"Mulai Hari ini kita akan merekrut sebagai dokter sementara di bangsal Anak. "Ujar Tsunade kepada seluruh Anggota rapat. "Selamat datang Dr. Naruto." Katanya Kepada Naruto. "Saya Juga menyambut anda , Dr. Naruto."Ujar Orichimaru. Semua Orang Bertepuk tangan atas penerimaan Naruto sebagai Dokter residen di Rumah sakit itu. Mei Terumi tampak tersenyum hal iru juga dirasakan oleh tampak bahagia atas penerimaannya.

~Good Doctor~

Kini dua orang berbeda gender sedang berbincang berdua mereka adalah Tsunade dan Jiraiya."Aku belum pernah melihatmu bertindak begitu gegabah"Ujar Tsunade kepada Jiraiya . Jiraiya tersenyum lalu berkata "Pada saat ini kau perlu bertindak gegabah untuk Tujuan yang benar."."Kau bisa berada dalam bahaya karena dia. Sejak Awal ini bukan tentang . Tapi permainan kekuasaan."Balas Tsunade .Jiraiya kembali tersenyum "Aku tak tahu apa – apa tentang itu." Ujar Jiraiya. Tsunade menghadap kearah Jiraiya Lalu berkata "Kau harus tahu. Semua orang ingin kau turun dari Posisimu."kata Tsunade dengan nada Heran. Jiraiya menghela nafas "Walau aku turun dari posisiku sebagai Direktur ,Aku masih Seorang Dokter."Ujarnya. Tsunade kembali bingung dengan kata kata Jiraiya."Rasanya aku sedang bicara dengan tembok."Kata Tsunade Mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

~Good Doctor~

Naruto tampak sedang diwawancarai oleh wartawan. Dia berkata "Yuki terluka dibagian kiri lehernya,dan …". Terlihat beberapa orang sedang berbicara tidak jauh dari Naruto "Aku bahkan tak mengerti niat anda , aku terus menyanggahnya."Kata seseorang Yang Bernama 'A' Kepada seorang berJas bernama Orichimaru."Aku tahu, mungkin ini cara terbaik untuk menyingkirkan Direktur."Kata Seseorang Bernama Inoichi Sambil tertawa . Orichimaru tak berniat mendengarkan kata kata mereka dan hanya mendengar wartawan mewawancarai Naruto.

"Pertama,Pastikan Kau menyebar rumor tentang dia diseluruh Rumah sakit ini. Bahwa Direktur mempekerjakan Seorang Dokter yang tak mampu. Putar balikan Faktanya sebisa mungkin."Perintah 'A' Kepada Inoichi." Aku mengerti. Aku bertaruh bahwa dia takan bertahan selama sebulan Saja."Ujar Inoichi kepada 'A'. Mereka berduapun tertawa bersama sama.

Beda dengan Orichimaru yang tampak agak menolak peryataan mereka."Apa kau tak merasa bahwa kita sedang berada didalam sebuah Kasino."Tanya Orichimaru kepada keduannya. Membuat kedua orang itu melengah kepadanya."Kasino?" Ulang 'A' Tak mengerti. "Kasino Apa" Tanya nya kembali."Kita memutar roda rolet dan Dr. Naruto Yang menjadi bolanya. Tak Seorang pun yang tahu peluang menang kita. "Jawab Orichimaru sambil melihat Naruto Yang diwawancarai.

~Good Doctor~

Kakashi tampak sedang memutar rubiknya lalu seseorang bertanya "Kau belum berhasil menyelesaikan permainan itu?"Tanya Orang tersebut."Kupikir bisa menyelesaikannya beberapa Jam saja. Tapi ini sudah seminggu." Orang Yang bertanya tersenyum dia Adalah Sasuke.

"Perhatian!" Masuk seseorang Yang kita kenal bernama Inoichi. Semua orang hormat kepadanya kecuali Kakashi."Dokter Residen baru yang kalian tunggu tunggu telah Tiba." Kata Inoichi. Chouji dan Kiba Tampak sangat senang. "Dia secara khusus direkrut atas rekomendasi Direktur. Mungkin Nanti kalian Akan Tahu kondisinya."Lanjutnya. "Kondisinya?" Tanya Sasuke. "Kau akan melihatnya.." Jawab Inoichi." Dia datang." Kata Inoichi Kembali. Masuklah dua pria yang telah kita ketahui yaitu Naruto dan Jiraiya.

" Terima Kasih!" Kata Jiraiya entah kepada siapa. Semua orang hormat kepadanya. "Dia pria yang membuat masalah di ruang Operasi." Kata Kiba. Kakashi memerhatikan Naruto." Biar Kuperkenalkan!. Ini Dr. Naruto Ini tahun pertama residennya. Dimana Dr. Hinata?"Kata Jiraiya kepada Semuanya.

"Oh, Dia pulang lebih awal karena ada urusan."Kata Sasuke. Jiraiya mengangguk. "Oh , Perkenalkan Dirimu !" Perintah Jiraiya kepada Naruto. Naruto memberi hormat Lalu memperkenalkan dirinya. " Halo, Saya Uzumaki Naruto , Saya menyelesaikan Koas saya dirumah Sakit Universitas Kaze." Ujar Naruto dengan secepat kilat. "Sudah kubilang." Kata Inoichi dengan nada mengejek. "Saya permisi sekarang . Silahkan Kalian Berbincang bincang. Dr. Kakashi Tolong bimbing dia. " Ujar Jiraiya Lalu melenggang pergi.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Apakah itu Nama yang istimewa."Tanya Kiba kepada Naruto. "Tidak, Pendeta memberiku Nama Agar aku bisa menjadi manusia yang ramah dan murah hati " Kata Naruto sembarang karena dia tidak tahu arti Namannya. "Cukup!" Perintah Inoichi dengan Nada Keras." Kau pikir Ini dimana? Ini Rumah Sakit Universitas Konoha , Rumah Sakit Anak terbaik! Bicara Yang Jelas." Kata Inoichi Masih dengan Nada yang keras. "Oh, Iya! Kopi.. Kopi.. Jika kau mengumpulkan energi Suara dari seorang yang berteriak selama Delapan tahun , Maka kau bisa menggunakannya untuk menyeduh secangkir Kopi. Tapi .." Naruto Berhenti Sejenak melihat untuk kartu nama kedokteran yang dimiliki Oleh Inoichi karena dia belum tahu nama Inoichi. "… Mendengar Kekuatan Suara Manejer Inoichi Kurasa waktunya bisa lebih singkat." Kata Naruto membodohi Inoichi. Semua orang termasuk Inoichi Meresap apa kata kata Naruto. "Apa Yang baru saja dia katakan ? Apa yang Salah dengan mu ? " Kata Inoichi mulai bingung dengan Kata kata Naruto. Lalu semua nya diam.

~Good Doctor~

Tampak dua orang pria duduk saling berhadapan, Mereka adalah Kakashi dan Jiraiya."Intinya bukan karena dia mengidap _Sindrom Savant_ Karakternya Seperti Anak – Anak."Kata Kakashi Kepada Jiraiya dengan Raut wajah Kesal. "Keputusan Apa Yang bisa dia buat ? Orang tua Pasien.. Mereka takan bisa menerimanya " Lanjut Kakashi . "Keputusan itu dibuat untuk menguji Karakternya dan keterampilannya dalam mengambil keputusannya. Aku yakin dia akan Sukses." Kata Jiraiya. " Aku tak pernah menentang perintah Anda Hingga Saat ini. Tapi ini berbeda. Aku harus menentang Anda Untuk pertama kalinya."Kata Kakashi masih dengan Nada kesal.

"Professor Kakashi. Jangan ditanggapi dengan emosi " Kata Jiraiya menenangkan Kakashi. Tapi langsung dibalas dengan pedas Oleh Kakashi." Aku benar benar berpikir Logis." Balas Kakashi. " Aku Menganggap kalian semua sebagai anak , begitu juga Naruto."Kata Jiraiya kembali. " Jika Aku anda Anggap anak, anda harus mempertimbangkan Pendapatku" Balas Kakashi . "Anak Anak seperti Jari. Jari manapun yang akan Kau gigit akan terasa Sakit." Kata Jiraiya kembali menenangkan Kakashi. Kakashi Meghela Napas "Naruto Sedikit Istimewa Bagiku." Kata Jiraiya. "Kakashi. Kumohon Bantulah permintaan terakhir Dari gurumu."Lanjut Jiraiya. Kakashi Kembali Menghela Napas.

~Good Doctor~

Tampak Kakashi Dan Naruto sedang berbicang."Disebut Apa seorang ahli bedah Anak?"Tanya Kakashi kepada Naruto. " Disebut ahli bedah Umum "Jawab Naruto dengan cepat. "Alasannya?" Tanya Kakashi kembali. "Karena Ahli bedah Anak berurusan dengan seluruh tubuh Anak." Naruto berhenti sejenak. "Dan?" Kakashi kembali bertanya kepada Naruto. " Karena mereka masih dalam Pertumbuhan , Ada begitu banyak keragaman diantara tubuh anak anak. Yang menyebabkan Perbedaan antara Diagnosis dan metode pengobatan. Seseorang harus bisa memprediksi dengan Baik untuk memperhitungkan semua Perbedaan ini." Jawabnya lagi. Naruto melihat Sebuah rubik yang belum selesai. "Kau takkan pernah bisa menjadi dokter bedah umum seperti yang baru saja kau Jelaskan. Sebaliknya Targetmu adalah mencari alasan yang tepat Kenapa kau tak bisa menjadi ahli bedah seperti itu. Mengerti ? " Kata Kakashi Kepada Naruto. Kakashi yang tahu Naruto tak mendengarkannya Mulai emosi . " Melayang kemana pikiranmu?." Kata Kakashi dengan Nada Yang tinggi . " Maafkan aku!"Kata Naruto sedikit takut kepada Kakashi. "Selama bekerja dengan ku ada dua hal yang harus dihindari . Membuat kesalahan dan mencari Alasan. " kata Kakashi kepada Naruto dengan Nada yang mulai merendah. "Ya!" Jawab Naruto.

"Pulang beristirahatlah Hari ini. Mulai besok, Kau harus siaga 24 jam. Kau akan mendapat intruksi dari senior mu . Pulang lah." Kata Kakashi kepada Naruto. Naruto pun membalikan badannya untuk keluar dari ruangan Kakashi. "Tunggu!" Perintah Kakashi kepada Naruto. "Apa Kau pernah melakukan Operasi selain Pertolongan pertama atau prosedur sederhana ?" Tanya Kakashi Kepada Naruto. "Selain Pertolongan pertama atau prosedur sederhana , tidak pernah." Jawab Naruto Secepatnya. "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu Yuki mengalami trauma _Pericardial?_ "Tanya Kakashi kembali. Naruto mengingat sebentar "Oh,Yuki. Aku menggabungkan semua informasi didalam otakku dari apa yang kulihat , kudengar, dan kubaca. " Jawab Naruto . "Jelaskan bagaimana Kau menggabungkan informasi itu." Tanya Kakashi Kembali pada Naruto .

"Didalam Ambulance , Walau denyut nadi Yuki lemah , Tingkat saturasinya Normal. Tekanan darahnya tak bereaksi pada apa saja . " Jelas Naruto kepada Kakashi. " Kau menduga hanya karena tekanan darahnya tak bereaksi ? "Tanya Kakashi. "Tidak, aku mendengar suara detak jantungnya lemah. Dan walau tekanan darahnya lemah , detak jantungnya normal. Itu sebabnya aku menduga adanya _Beck's Triad_. Itulah tanda tanda temponade jantung."Jawab Naruto. Kakashi teermenung sebentar Lalu masuklah Sasuke "Professor , anda diminta keruang NICU dan memeriksa studi Usus." Kata Sasuke kepada Kakashi . "Pergilah!" Perintah Kakashi Pada Naruto.

Sekarang Kakashi bersama Sasuke tampak sedang memeriksa sesuatu. "Ini adalah _Microlon._ Kita belum bisa memutuskan apa ini penyakit bawaan lahir. Mari kita lakukan _Biopsi"_ Kata Kakashi Pada Sasuke. "Baik!" Jawab Sasuke atas perintah Kakashi. Kakashi melihat kearah Naruto Yang sedang terlihat menggerak gerakan tangannya. Kakashi kembali keruangannya "Naruto, Apa yang Kau Lakukan?" Tanya Kakashi Pada Naruto. Naruto Terkejut langsung meletakan barang yang dimainkannya. "Ada Yang ingin Kau katakan!." Kata Kakashi Pada Naruto. "Tidak!" Jawab Naruto dengan sangat cepat lalu dia melenggang pergi. Kakashi duduk dikursi kerjanya Dan melihat kearah barang barangnya. Dia mengambil rubik- nya. Ia terkejut karena rubiknya selesai dengan sempurna semua warna lengkap pada tempatnya. Dia melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang menyusun Buku dan membawa beberapa buku pulang ke rumah Nya.

TBC

Soal Pairing Di Chapter 6 kalian akan tahu !

Yeah Selesai Hai minna saya hanya minta seperti Chapter-Chapter Sebelumnya.

Saran Dan Kritiknya Ya.'

Dikolom 'Riview'

Jaa ne


	6. Chapter 6

**Good Doctor**

 **Pairing :Naruto U. x ...**

 **Genre : Drama,Sci-Fi,Friendship Slight Romance**

 **Rating : T+**

 **Summary : Naruto Adalah Seorang Dokter Residen Yang mengidap Penyakit _Sindrom Savant_ Atau Yang biasa Kita sebut Autis** .

 **"Vena" Talk**

 **'Vena' Talking To Myself**

 _ **"Vena"**_ **M** **edical Terms**

 **Warning : OOC , OC , SmartlNaru.**

 **Chapter 6 : Heavily Drunk**

Sebelumnya

Sekarang Kakashi bersama Sasuke tampak sedang memeriksa sesuatu. "Ini adalah Microlon. Kita belum bisa memutuskan apa ini penyakit bawaan lahir. Mari kita lakukan Biopsi" Kata Kakashi Pada Sasuke.

"Baik!" Jawab Sasuke atas perintah Kakashi. Kakashi melihat kearah Naruto Yang sedang terlihat menggerak gerakan tangannya.

Kakashi kembali keruangannya "Naruto, Apa yang Kau Lakukan?" Tanya Kakashi Pada Naruto.

Naruto Terkejut langsung meletakan barang yang dimainkannya. "Ada Yang ingin Kau katakan!." Kata Kakashi Pada Naruto.

"Tidak!" Jawab Naruto dengan sangat cepat lalu dia melenggang pergi.

Kakashi duduk dikursi kerjanya Dan melihat kearah barang barangnya. Dia mengambil rubik- terkejut karena rubiknya selesai dengan sempurna semua warna lengkap pada tempatnya. Dia melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang menyusun Buku dan membawa beberapa buku pulang ke rumah Nya.

~Good Doctor~

Tampak Inoichi bersama seorang perawat laki laki bernama Bee masuk ke sebuah ruangan Pasien."Apa Masalahnya?" , Tanya Inoichi kepada wali sang Pasien.

" Sudah Tiga hari sejak operasi tapi dia tetap merasa sakit." Keluh Sang Ibu.

"Memang seperti itu. Rasa sakitnya akan berlangsung selama seminggu. " Ujar Inoichi menenangkan sang ibu.

"Apa dia akan baik baik saja?" Khawatir sang ibu.

"Jangan cemas , kami memberikan perawatan terbaik Untuknya" Ujar Inoichi sambil tersenyum lalu melenggang pergi.

"Dokter!" Kata sang ibu memohon. Inoichi mengacuhkan panggilan ibu tersebut. Bee juga Ikut keluar karena takut berurusan dengan ibu tersebut. Sang ibu terlihat sangat Khawatir.

Inoichi berjalan dengan cepat diikuti Oleh Bee. "sudah kubilang Jangan menghubungiku saat aku hendak pulang. " Ujar Inoichi dengan nada kesal dan emosi kepada Bee.

"Yoo , Dia begitu kesakitan " Dengan nadanya yang terdengar seperti nge- Rap dia tampak melakukan pembelaan.

Inoichi menunjuk Bee dengan Jarinya. "Apa Kau dokternya ?" tanya Inoichi masih dengan nada kesal.

"Yoo , Maaf kan aku." Ujarnya dengan nada khasnya tersebut.

"Semua orang bereaksi berlebihan!" Gumam Inoichi dengan meletakan tangannya di pingganya dan melengah kearah lain.

" Aku ada seminar besok. Jangan menghubungiku bila tidak penting." Ujar Inoichi dengan menunjuk dada Bee. Bee memberi Hormat dengan muka masam."ahh..Ahh" Gumam Bee dengan memijit belakang kepalanya.

~Good Doctor~

Naruto tampak sedang melihat keadaan Yuki didepan Pintu ruangan perawatan Yuki. Tampak Yuki yang belum sadarkan diri dan seorang perawat yang sedang mengurus Yuki. Naruto Tampak tersenyum lalu pergi.

~Good Doctor~

Tampak seorang sedang memegang sebuah gelas untuk minum bir. Dia meminum Birnya Lalu menghela Nafas.

" Ada apa denganku?." Kata Orang tersebut yang lebih tepat seorang wanita.

"Aku sudah minum seharian tapi tetap tak bisa mabuk." Katanya dengan wajah lesu.

"Kenapa kalian berdua selalu bertengkar ?." Tanya sang penjaga bir.

Sang wanita tampak sedang menggigit Ibu Jarinya. "Apa Kalian musuh dikehidupan yang lalu?."

Tanya Sang penjaga bir sambil membersihkan sebuah gelas. "Aku tahu dia dokter yang hebat…" Kata Wanita itu dengan memasang wajah kesal.

"Tapi bocah ini tak mau mendengarkan ku!" Lanjut wanita itu dengan nada keras kepada sang penjaga bir.

"aku juga benci orang yang arogan " Balas sang penjaga bir.

"Tapi Kakashi mempunyai Hak untuk bersifat Arogan , itu cocok dengannya. " Lanjut sang penjaga yang kita ketahui bernama Kamizuki.

"Kenapa paman selalu berpihak kepadanya?" Kata wanita itu yang kita ketahui bernama Hinata dengan nada keras.

Terlihat Kamizuki mengabaikan teriakan Hinata kepadanya. "Baiklah!" Kata Hinata.

"aku yang salah!" lanjut dengan nada pelan.

"Aku…" kata Hinata terhenti karena Kamizuki memotongnya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar Juga." Katanya dengan nada pelan.

"Apa Minuman selanjutnya Harus kucampur 50/50 agar kau bisa mabuk ?." Tanya Kamizuki kepada Hinata.

"Tidak!" jawab Hinata lesu.

"Campur soju dan bir , 7 banding 3!"Ujar Hinata dengan semangat.

"Baik!" Jawab Kamizuki Lalu mencapurkan Soju lebih banyak dari pada bir.

'Teeet Teeet Teeet' Bunyi sebuah panggilan masuk itu terdengar dari SmartPhone Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat Panggilan Masuk tersebut. "Ya!"Jawab Hinata.

"Kau dimana ?"Kata Orang sebrang yang ternyata Kakashi.

"Perpustakaan!" kata Hinata Bohong.

"Apa Kau minum minum lagi?" Tanya Kakashi disebrang.

"Apa peduli mu?" Ujar Hinata ketus sambil memasang muka bosan.

"Kau masih marah?" Tanya Kakashi kembali.

"Kenapa Kau bertanya?" Kata Hinata dengan Nada yang sama.

"Kau ingin menghiburku ?" Kata Hinata Dengan nada merendahkan.

"Tidak , aku ingin kau menyadari kesalahan mu dan menyesalinya" Balas Kakashi dengan Tidak peduli.

"Apa!?" Kata Hinata dengan keras.

"Minum minum dan menutupi kesalahan mu sama sekali tak membatumu " Ujar Kakashi dengan nada mengejek.

Hinata bingung " Berhenti Minum dan bersiap untuk operasi besok. Aku tutup teleponnya " Lanjut Kakashi.

'teett' bunyi panggilan yang telah tertutup. "Halo ? " Hinata melihat SmartPhonenya dengan wajah kesal.

"Hahh..Yang benar saja" desah Hinata.

"Dasar Brengsek!" Kata Hinata Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Kamizuki melihat Aneh kearah Hinata. "Paman campur semuanya." Kata Hinata dengan muka kesal.

"Semua minuman keras yang kau miliki , Campur semuannya!" teriak Hinata dengan depresi.

~Good Doctor~

Tampak disebuah komplek perumahan , Lampu salah satu rumah tampak baru hidup karena pemiliknya baru pulang.

Naruto berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya lalu menghepaskan pantatnya pada kasur tersebut. Dia melihat lihat keadaan rumah barunya.

~Good Doctor~

Kakashi Pulang ia melihat sebuah baju tergelatak sembarangan.

Kakashi menghela Napas lalu melepas Jasnya dan meletakannya diatas sebuah sofa.

Diapun duduk di sofa tersebut, Keluarlah seseorang wanita dari kamar mandi rumahnnya.

" Seharusnnya kau menghubungiku sebelum datang. Aku akan datang lebih awal." Kata Kakashi pada wanita tersebut.

"Tak apa!" Kata wanita itu sambil memegang Bahu Kakashi.

"Kau dari mana? Kenapa kau mengenakan setelan Hitam?." Kata Wanita tersebut yang ternyata adalah Mei Terumi.

Kakashi tersenyum "Aku ada rapat pagi tadi." Ujar Kakashi kepada Mei.

"aku memilih Untuk tak merekrutnya demi kepentingan direktur" Kata Mei merubah topik percakapan.

Kakashi melengah kearah Mei. "Demi Direktur?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Jika mereka tak merekrutnya , Ini akan berlalu begitu saja." Jawab Mei atas Pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Tapi direktur mempertaruhkan segalanya " Lanjut Mei.

Kakashi tampak termenung sebentar . "Jika dokter baru itu berbuat kesalahan , Direktur akan mengundurkan diri dari posisinya." Ujar Mei kembali.

"Mengudurkan diri?" Ulang Kakashi dengan wajah bingung.

"Itu sebabnya orang membiarkannya direkrut." Ujar Mei.

" Itu cara mereka untuk menyingkirkan Direktur." Lanjut Mei.

Kakashi tampak mengurut pelipisnnya.

"Direktur Eksekutif Tsunade yang naif Bahkan tak berpikir sejauh itu."Kata mei kembali.

"Dan ia menentangnya Hingga Akhir. Wakil Direktur menuntun orang orang untuk memilih sebalik nya. Asisten direktur memang licik "Lanjut Mei.

"Kenapa…" Kata Kakashi dengan nada bingung.

Kakashi menghela Napas Panjang. "Terkadang dia melakukan segalanya secara tiba tiba. Dan hasilnya selalu baik. Wakil direktur satu satunya yang mengangguku. " Ujar Mei kembali .

"Kenapa?" tanya Kakashi kepada Mei.

"Hanya dia yang tak bisa kubaca jalan pikirannya" Jawab Mei atas pertanyaan Kakashi.

~Good Doctor~

"Cari disini.." Teriak Hinata seperti Orang gila ia tampak sangat mabuk.

"Cari disana." Ujarnya kembali.

"Aku tak mengerti. Kakashi Brengsek!." Kata Hinata meliuk liuk kan badannya.

"Hei! Terdengar Suara Entah dari mana.

"Jika Kau mabuk , Pulang dan tidurlah!" Suara itu kembali terdengar.

"Dari mana datangnya suara itu? " Ujar Hinata sambil mencari asal suara tersebut.

"Apa ada pengeras suara ditenggorakan mu ? kenapa suaramu begitu keras?." Teriak Hinata entah kepada siapa.

"Wanita ini! Jika Kau tak mau diam , Aku akan menghubungi Polisi" kembali terdengar suara tersebut.

"silahkan. Sudah lama aku tak duduk dikursi belakang." Teriak Hinata dengan Nada meremehkan.

"Menjengkelkan!" Guman Hinata.

TBC

Hahaha Maaf , Mungkin Chapter depan soal Pairing nya (Pasti Lho)

Seperti Biasa 'Riview'

Chapter depan kita akan adakan sesi tanya jawab.

Jaa ne


	7. Chapter 7

**Good Doctor**

 **Pairing :Naruto U. x Hinata H.**

 **Genre : Drama,Sci-Fi,Friendship Slight Romance**

 **Rating : T+**

 **Summary : Naruto Adalah Seorang Dokter Residen Yang mengidap Penyakit _Sindrom Savant_ Atau Yang biasa Kita sebut Autis** .

 **"Vena" Talk**

 **'Vena' Talking To Myself**

 _ **"Vena"**_ **M** **edical Terms**

 **Warning : OOC , OC , SmartlNaru.**

 **Chapter 7 :** **Foreign Women**

Sebelumnya

"Cari disini.." Teriak Hinata seperti Orang gila ia tampak sangat mabuk. "Cari disana." Ujarnya kembali. "Aku tak mengerti. Kakashi Brengsek!." Kata Hinata meliuk liuk kan badannya.

"Hei! Terdengar Suara Entah dari mana. "Jika Kau mabuk , Pulang dan tidurlah!" Suara itu kembali terdengar.

"Dari mana datangnya suara itu? " Ujar Hinata sambil mencari asal suara tersebut.

"Apa ada pengeras suara ditenggorakan mu ? kenapa suaramu begitu keras?." Teriak Hinata entah kepada siapa.

"Wanita ini! Jika Kau tak mau diam , Aku akan menghubungi Polisi" kembali terdengar suara tersebut.

"silahkan. Sudah lama aku tak duduk dikursi belakang." Teriak Hinata dengan Nada meremehkan.

"Menjengkelkan!" Guman Hinata.

~Good Doctor~

Naruto tampak duduk , didepannya terletak sebuah Kue lengkap Dengan lilinya. Mari kita terka , Mungkin dia merayakan ultahnya sendiri dirumah barunya. Ia juga tampak sedang memutar mutar Pisau Bedah mainan Berwarna Hijau. Tidak Cuma memutar seebuah pisau bedah mainan, ia memerhatikan Pisau itu dengan seksama.

FlashBack : On

"Selamat ulang tahun." Nyanyi Seorang anak bernama Nagato terhadap adiknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun adikku sayang. Selamat ulang tahun. " Lanjut Nyanyi Nagato setelah selesai bernyanyi ia bertepuk tangan dan tertawa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tiup lilinnya" Perintah Nagato sambil menyodorkan Sebuah Kue lengkap dengan lilinnya . Naruto meniupnya dengan semangat. Nagato Kembali bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum.

Nagato mengambil sebuah kado dan memberikannya pada Naruto. Naruto mengambilnya dengan raut wajah bingung. Naruto membuka kado tersebut yaitu peralatan bedah mainan.

"Kakak menabung uang saku untuk membeli itu. Kau bilang ingin menjadi dokter" Ujar Nagato. Naruto mengangguk lalu membuka Peralatan bedah mainan tersebut.

"Kau pasti Bisa" Kata Nagato dengan tersenyum.

"Karena Kau adikku. Benar, 'kan ?" Tanya Nagato

Naruto mengangguk "Ya karena Aku adikmu." Ujar Naruto meng'iya'kan kata Kakaknya.

"Naruto. Kau tak bodoh" Ujar Nagato dengan muka agak masam.

"Kau Jauh lebih cerdas dari Kakak" Ujar Nagato Kembali.

"Kau akan menjadi Dokter yang hebat. Nanti, Saat ibu dan kakak Sakit, Kau akan mengobati kami. Paham" Ujar Nagato dengan wajah bahagia. Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat. Nagato tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala adiknnya.

FlashBack : Off

Naruto Masih sibuk dengan pikirannya akhirnya terbangun. Naruto lalu menghebus lilin kue nya. Dan memakan kue tersebut dengan lahap. Sibuk Dengan kuennya Naruto terkejut seorang wanita masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Naruto POV : On

'Hah, siapa dia ? masuk kerumahku ?' Pikiranku dengan wajah bingung dan heran.

'Aneh, kenapa dia tidur dikasurku ?" Pikiranku kembali bertanya tanya.

'Lalu kenapa dia berkata brengsek tanpa melihatku , kepada siapa dia bergumam Hah gilaaa!' Pikiranku berteriak .

' Sial , Kenapa juga dia tidur dikasurku apa dia sedang mabuk' Pikiranku terus bertanya tanya.

"Hatake Kakashi ! aku benci apapun tentangmu , kecuali tampangmu" Ujarnya kepada dinding tanpa menyadari aku didekatnya.

Aku berjalan kearahnya lalu aku berkata "Permisi".

"Pergi dari sini. Kau akan meceramahi aku lagi. Kau takan membiarkan ku tidur"Katanya berteriak kepada ku tanpa melihatku lalu kembali tidur.

'Oh tuhan , Kau mengujiku' aku sangat bingung sekarang. Aku terus bolak balik seperti biasanya orang kebingungan.

Aku memerhatikan wajah 'Cantik' pikirku terpesona akan wajah wanita tersebut. Aku memerhatikan wajah wanita tersebut cukup lama.

Naruto POV : Off

~Good Doctor~

'Kyaaaaaa' Terdengar teriakan dipagi hari. 'Kyaaaa.. aa ..uhuk uhuk ' Ternyata itu suara wanita yang nyasar kedalam rumah Naruto tadi malam. Didepan wanita tersebut tampak Naruto sedang sikat gigi dengan santai. Wanita itu melemparkan bantal kearah Naruto, Naruto menangkisnya. Ia lalu bergaya menodong dengan sebuah remot tv.

"Kau Siapa? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Ujar Wanita tersebut dengan nada ketakutan. Naruto tak menjawab dia terus sikat gigi.

"Kau melakukan sesuatu kepada ku kan? " Tanya wanita itu dengan Nada yang keras. Dia menekan nekan tombol yang ada pada remot tv .

Tv pun hidup menampilkan sebuah presenter berita sedang menjelaskan suatu kejadian . 'para pemerkosa menggunakan metode yang semakin berani. Polisi menangkap seorang pria yang berpura pura menjadi kekasih 3 orang wanita yang sedang mabuk. Dan membawa mereka kerumahnya lalu memerkosanya' Jelas Presenter tersebut. Wajah wanita yang baru kita ketahui bernama Hinata tersebut tampak terkejut. Naruto tampak tak peduli dengan berita tersebut dia terus menggosok gigi.

Naruto mengarahkan padangannya kepada Hinata. "Kyaaaa , aku akan memanggil Polisi. Jangan mendekat " Perintah Hinata ketakutan. Naruto Kembali tak peduli terus menggosok giginya.

Bosan dengan ocehan Hinata lalu dia berbicara " Ini Rumah ku.".

" Ini Bukan rumahmu. Ini rumahku. Dasar Brengsek." Bantah Hinata.

"Awas kau… Ponselku.. "Kata Hinata mengancam lalu mengambil SmartPhone nya disaku celananya.

Naruto Hanya mengaruk garuk kepalanya. Lalu membantu Hinata mengambil SmartPhonenya . Hinata menghadang Naruto dengan ketakutan.

"Sudah Kubilang Jangan medekat" teriak Hinata sambil memukul mukul Naruto . Naruto hanya mundur menghindari serangan serangan tersebut sambil terus menggosok gigi.

Hinata kembali berusaha Mengambil SmartPhonenya. Dia melengah kekanan kekiri dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Unit berapa Ini ? "Tanya Hinata dengan malu.

"Ini Unit 101." Jawab Naruto dengan terus Gosok gigi.

"101…" Gumam Hinata dengan wajah bingung dan malu disertai heran. Hinata menepuk kepalanya lalu memakai kembali pakaiannya.

"Putar kepalamu … " Perintah Hinata kepada Naruto. Narutopun memutar kepalanya dari atas kebawah.

"Tidak , bukan begitu. Berbalik." Perintah Hinata dengan wajah Heran dan malu. Naruto pun berbalik.

"Ini sangat memalukan " Gumam Hinata sambil mengenakan Celananya kembali. Naruto Hanya terus Gosok gigi.

"Jangan mengintip " Perintah Hinata kembali. Naruto Mengangguk dan terus Gosok Gigi.

~Good Doctor ~

Naruto dan Hinata keluar dari rumah Naruto. "Maafkan aku. Aku salah. Dulu aku tinggal disana hingga minggu lalu. Sekarang aku tinggal diunit 201." Ujar Hinata dengan wajah menyesal. Naruto menghadap keaarahnnya.

"Tapi kurasa kode kuncinya masih sama seperti sebelumnya."Ujar Hinata Bingung kearah Naruto.

"Aku mabuk , pergi kerumah lamaku, dan menggunakan kode itu. Kau paham situasinya?" Tanya Hinata meyakinkan Naruto . Naruto hanya diam lalu berbicara " Tidak!" lalu pergi . Hinata pun mengejar Naruto.

"Aku benar benar minta Maaf. Kau orang baru kan ? Departemen mana? " Tanya Hinata kepada Naruto.

" Aku Uzumaki Naruto, dan aku Dokter Residen di departemen kesehatan anak ." Jawab Naruto dengan Cepat.

"Ooh.. Kau Dokter Residen yang baru. Aku tak melihat mu kemarin karena aku pulang lebih awal" Ujar Hinata. Naruto hanya diam.

" Aku sudah 2 tahun bertugas disana . Namaku Hyuuga Hinata." Perkenalan Hinata. Naruto Diam.

"Aku seniormu , jadi aku tak perlu Bicara formal kepada mu kan ?" Ujar Hinata Kembali. Naruto membalas dengan sebuah gumaman.

" Didepan toserba belok kanan " Gumam Naruto melihat Toserba yang berada didepannya lalu beranjak pergi.

Hinata kelihatan kebingungan . "Apa?" Gumam Hinata dengan alis bertaut. Ia kembali mengikuti Naruto.

" Melewati Laundry , terus lurus " Gumam Naruto sambil mengingat sesuatu.

"Kau mengacuhkanku ? " Tanya Hinata dengan wajah kesal.

"Di halte 80 meter kedepan , naik bus nomor 202."Gumam Naruto mengacuhkan kata kata Hinata.

"Kau bersikap kasar padaku karena aku berbuat salah?" Yanya Hinata Kesal.

Naruto berhenti , diikuti oleh Hinata. Melengah kearah Hinata.

" Lalu apa ? bicaralah " Kata Hinata dengan kasar.

"Butuh Waktu 16 menit untuk tiba dirumah sakit. Secara keseluruhan ada 8 perhentian " Balas Naruto dengan gumamannya yang menurut Hinata Tidak jelas lalu kembali berjalan.

Hinata memandang Aneh kearah Naruto. "dia keras kepala atau dia bodoh? " Gumam Hinata entah kepada siapa. Lalu mengikuti Naruto kembali.

~Good Doctor~

Naruto Tampak sedang mengaitkan kancing Jubah kedokterannya. Terdengar Gumaman Hinata setelah menerima bisikan dari Junior Juniornya.

"Pantas Saja …" Gumam Hinata

"Dia Tampak normal , tapi melihat caranya berbicara dia tampak tak normal." Jelas Sasuke kepada Hinata.

"Professor tidak berkata apa apa ?" Tanya Hinata kepada Juniornya tersebut.

"Tidak! " Jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi , Bukankah setidaknya harus menjadi anggota agar bisa menempati rumah dinas dokter ? " Ujar Sasuke Yang mulai bertanya.

"Ya tapi dia mendapat dukungan Dari direktur" Ujar Hinata memasang tampang mengejek.

"Itu Yang tidak aku mengerti… direktur tak pernah main main dalam perekrutan." Ujar Sasuke Kembali.

Masuklah Kakashi sambil melihat Kearah Naruto yang sibuk dengan jubah kedokterannya. Semua Berdiri "Hei! " Kata Hinata Membangunkan Chouji Yang tertidur membuatnya tebangun. Naruto sadar akan keberadaan Kakashi lalu memberi Hormat kepada Kakashi. Kakashi menghela napas lalu melengah kepada Hinata. Kakashi mengambil sebuah botol dan melemparkannya kepada Hinata . Hinata pun menangkap botol itu dengan susah payah.

"Kenapa kau memberikan toner untuk pria ini kepadaku? " Tanya Hinata kepada Kakashi.

"Kau masih berbau alkohol." Jawab Kakashi.

"Pakai di mukamu sebelum kita berkeliling mengunjungi Pasien." Perintah Kakashi dengan santai.

"Aku tak perlu ini. Aku bisa memakai farfum" Balas Hinata dengan Nada kesal.

"Kau tak punya farfum " Ujar Kakashi dengan wajah mengejek lalu beranjak pergi. Kata kata terakhir Kakashi membuat seisi ruangan ingin tertawa kecuali , Hinata dan Naruto yang tampak tak peduli.

"Jangan ketawa!"Perintah Hinata dengan Nada keras karena dia malu. Semua isi ruangan tutup mulut.

"Hahh.. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku tak punya farfum ?" Gumam Hinata. Naruto tampak ingin memberikan sebuah saran kepada Hinata karena dari tadi dia hanya diam.

"Aku pernah melihat itu ditempat pemandian umum. Baunya seperti orang tua jika kau kenakan " Ujar Naruto kepada Hinata. Membuat semua isi ruangan tertawa kecuali Naruto dan Hinata kembali menghela Nafas Kesal "Sial , dasar Kakashi Brengsek." Gumamnya.

TBC  
Ohayou Walaupun agak kesusahan menulis dengan saran raiders tetapi itu sangat bermanfaat tulisan saya terlihat lebih rapi . Makasih Atas sarannya Raiders. Atas Janji saya dichapter sebelumnya mungkin pairingnya sudah keluar dan Soal sesi tanya Jawab saya akan memulai sekarang.

wahyu khalil3 : Yaaa Makasihh

agoes : Yaa Chapter Ini sudah terjawab

The KidSNo OppAi : Udahh .. ^_^

Esya. : Yaa. Saya lihat cuma sekali sekali Fanfic bertema kedokteran maka saya buat ini supaya berkesan Langka.

.3 : Udahh .. ^_^

hikarishe : Maafkan kelalaian saya .. terimakasih atas Sarannya Senpai.

Guest : Makasih. ^_^

Aditya: Udahh ^_^

Guest : Maafkan atas kelalainnya . tetapi sekarang udah saya Koreksi sebelum Post. Makasih ^_^

EdyBrrr : Makasih Atas Sarannya .


End file.
